1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to pressing heads and, particularly, to a pressing head structure for testing key durability.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, notebooks and personal digital assistants etc, are widely used in our daily life. A Keypad with a plurality of keys is normally used in these electronic devices as an input terminal. The keys of the keypad may easily wear out after repeated usage. Thus, the durability of keys needs to be tested, and normally by means of a testing machine. A testing machine generally includes a pressing head structure for pressing each key. However, conventional pressing head structures cannot provide a constant force on different keys of the keypad, which affect the test result.
Therefore, there is space for improvement within the art.